A variety of compounds which provide a sensation of warmth on application are known, and are commonly referred to as “warming agents.” Compounds which provide a cooling sensation also are known and commonly referred to as “cooling agents” or “physiological cooling agents.” Warming and/or cooling agents are added to a variety of manufactured products, including both topical and ingestible products, to produce a warming and/or cooling effect, which is pleasing to the user.
Compounds which provide a tingling sensation also are known and referred to as “tingling agents.” Tingling agents also may be added to a variety of manufactured products, both topical and ingestible, to provide a tingling, stinging or numbing sensation, as desired.
When incorporated into ingestible products, however, such warming, cooling and tingling agents typically exhibit insufficient effects. In particular, although conventional ingestible products may provide a sensation in the mouth of the user, this sensation is perceived only briefly and most often never reaches the receptors in the throat. In order to extend the sensation into the throat area, higher concentrations of the compounds may be required. This approach often results in undesirable stinging or burning sensation in the mouth.
There is a need, therefore, for new oral compositions, which incorporate warming, cooling and/or tingling agents and provide the desired sensation not only in the mouth but also in the throat and upper portion of the gastrointestinal tract of the user. There is also a need for oral compositions that extend the length of time that the desired sensation is perceived by the user. Further, there is a need for delivery systems for such oral compositions and methods of preparing same.